Hoher Spatz
6 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Hohe Spatz" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 12 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Hoher Septon |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Die Winde des Winters" |Todesursache = Bei der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor durch Seefeuer verbrannt |Fraktion = Glaube an die Sieben Spatzen Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens |Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Dargestellt von = Jonathan Pryce |Sprecher = Lutz Riedel |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Hoher Spatz) }}Der Hohe Spatz (im Original: High Sparrow) ist ein Hauptcharakter der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er trat als wiederkehrender Charakter erstmalig in der dritten Episode "Der Hohe Spatz" der fünften Staffel auf. Er wird von Jonathan Pryce dargestellt.Sue the Fury (25. Juli 2014): Game of Thrones season five cast announced at Comic Con! Abgerufen am 13. April 2015. Bei ihm handelt es sich um den Anführer der sogenannten Spatzen, einer religiösen Bewegung in Westeros. In der Serie Biographie Der Hohe Spatz war laut eigener Aussage Sohn eines Schusters. Nach dem frühen Tod seines Vaters übernahm er das Geschäft seines Vaters. Er verbesserte sein Handwerk mit der Zeit und bot durch intensive und zeitaufwändige Arbeit immer qualitativ hochwertigere Schuhe an. Damit erwarb er sich mit der Zeit einen besseren Lebensstandard. Nach einem Fest, bei dem er sich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde betrank, erkannte er ihre wahre Natur und Verschwendungssucht und stellte seinen Lebensstil in Frage, worauf er sein Geschäft aufgab. Er zog selbst ohne ein paar Schuhe los und kehrte nie zu seinem alten Leben zurück. Stattdessen half er den Armen. Vermutlich war der Hohe Spatz ein einfacher Septon des Glaubens der Sieben, der barfuß als Wanderprediger durch die Sieben Königslande zog, bevor er sich der Spatzen-Bewegung anschloss, die im Zuge des Krieges der fünf Könige entstand. In kurzer Zeit schaffte er den Aufstieg zu einer Art Anführer der Bewegung und wurde von seinen Anhängern, in Anlehnung an den Hohen Septon, als Hoher Spatz bezeichnet. Sein Name ist ebenso unbekannt wie der des Hohen Septons, da die Obersten des Glaubens ihren Namen mit dem Amtsantritt niederlegen. Staffel 5 Der Hohe Spatz und seine Bewegung trauen sich erstmals nach Tywin Lennisters Tod nach Königsmund. Dort kümmern sie sich hauptsächlich um die Armen und befolgen eine strengere Auslegung des Glaubens an die Sieben. Als einige Spatzen gegenüber dem Hohem Septon wegen dessen Tätigkeiten in einem Bordell handgreiflich werden, sucht Cersei Lennister den Hohen Spatzen auf, als dieser gerade Essen an die Armen verteilt. Sie erzählt ihm von der Forderung des Hohen Septons, ihn hinrichten zu lassen und auch, dass sie stattdessen ihn - den Hohen Septon - einsperrte. Sie behauptet, sie sei absolut einer Meinung mit dem Hohen Spatzen und Glaube und Krone seien aufeinander angewiesen. Durch Cerseis Einfluss wird der Hohe Spatz zum neuen Hohen Septon gewählt. Sie trifft sich mit dem Hohen Spatzen und ruft die militärischen Orden zurück ins Leben. Sie möchte die Spatzen allerdings dafür nutzen, um ihren Einfluss zu stärken und den anwachsenden von Margaery Tyrell einzuschränken. Mitglieder des Militärischen Ordens ziehen daraufhin los und gehen gegen alles Sündige in der Stadt vor. Dabei nehmen sie auch Ser Loras Tyrell wegen dessen Homosexualität und seiner Verbindung zu Margaery, fest. Sowohl der militärische Orden als auch die Spatzen richten sich in der Großen Septe von Baelor ein und sperren dort Ser Loras ein. Der Hohe Spatz führt die Befragung von Königin Margaery und Loras durch und lässt anschließend Olyvar holen, der Loras schwer belastet. Er erklärt nun, dass der Glaube genug Anlass habe einen Prozess gegen Loras und auch gegen Margaery einzuleiten. Der Hohe Spatz ist dabei den Boden in der Großen Septe von Baelor zu wischen, als er von Lady Olenna aufgesucht wird. Sie höhnt, dass diese ganze "Mann-des-Volkes-Masche" öde und unglaubwürdig sei, wirft ihm vor, Cerseis Drecksarbeit zu machen und verlangt die Freilassung ihrer Enkel. Der Hohe Spatz erklärt jedoch streng, dass die heiligen Eide für den Adel und das Gemeine Volk gleichermaßen gelten. Sie versucht ihn zu bestechen, doch er geht nicht darauf ein und erklärt, er diene nur den Göttern und er folge ihren Befehlen, die er aus dem Buch der Sieben erhält. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er nur Loras und Margaery bestraft, obwohl er unter Dieben und Mördern lebt und die Hälfte der Stadt die heiligen Gesetze brechen. Sie droht ihm offen die Stadt hungern zu lassen und ihm die Schuld dafür zu geben. Der Hohe Spatz lacht darüber nur und erinnert sie, dass sie niemals auch nur ein Korn gesät hat und dass sie zu den wenigen gehört, die alles haben. Er droht ihr, dass die vielen aufhören könnten die wenigen zu fürchten und fragte sie, was dann wohl mit ihr geschieht. Der Hohe Spatz empfängt Cersei in der Großen Septe, nachdem diese sie sich nach der Unterbringung von Margaery erkundigt hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er die Einfachheit und Reinheit der Kapelle, in der sie sich befinden, gegenüber des Prunks Großen Septe vorzieht, die Baelor darüber errichten ließ. Er nutz dieses Beispiel, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass das, wenn man den Adligen wie den Tyrells all ihren Reichtum entzieht, sich ihr wahres Gesicht offenbart. Auch er erzählt er von einem Mitglied, nämlich Lancel Lennister, der Cersei ebenfalls schwer belastet. Nun wird auch sie eingesperrt. Nach einiger Zeit gesteht Cersei dem Hohen Spatzen einige ihrer Sünden und darf dafür in den Roten Bergfried zurückkehren. Sie muss dafür aber laut ihm einen Bußgang vollziehen. Er verkündet ihren Bußgang der Bevölkerung und schaut ihr nach, als sie durch die Straßen geht. Staffel 6 Der Hohe Spatz besucht Königin Margaery Tyrell, die gerade von Septa Unella aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern vorgelesen bekommt. Er schickt Septa Unella fort und bezeichnet sie gegenüber Margaery als "übereifrig". Nachdem Margaery ihm sagt, dass kein Mensch frei von Sünde sei, entgegnet der Hohe Spatz, dass sie zumindest auf dem richtigen Wege sei. thumb|300px|Der Hohe Spatz begnadigt Margaery Er erzählt Margaery aus seinem früheren Leben und gestattet in einem späteren Gespräch mit König Tommen diesem, seine Frau zu besuchen. Nachdem dieser erkennt, dass Margaery dem Hohen Spatzen nicht mehr ablehnend gegenüber steht, vermag er ihn für die Sache des Glaubens einzunehmen. Am Tag des Bußgangs von Margaery präsentiert er sie im Büßergewand auf der Treppe der Septe, als ihm Jaime Lennister mit den Tyrell-Soldaten entgegentritt, um den Bußgang zu verhindern und dazu, wenn es sein müsse, alle Spatzen zu töten. Der hohe Spatz antwortet, sie würden mit Freuden für den Glauben sterben und fügt nach einer bedeutungsschweren Pause hinzu, dass es nicht dazu kommen werde, da es keinen Bußgang geben werde. Margaery hat ihre Buße bereits vollbracht, indem sie König Tommen für die Sache des Glaubens gewonnen hat. Unter diesen Worten schreitet Tommen begleitet von der Königsgarde mit Wappen des Siebenzackigen Sterns die Septe hinunter, um zu verkünden, dass Glauben und Krone ab jetzt zusammenarbeiten. Anschließend bewegt der Hohe Spatz - der nun der Hohe Septon ist - König Tommen zunächst, dessen Vater Jaime aus der Königsgarde zu entlassen und nach Schnellwasser zu schicken. Als er Cersei in die Septe zitiert, weigert sich diese sich mittels einer Machtdemonstration. Dies quittiert der Hohe Septon damit, dass er Tommen die Gerichtsurteile per Zweikampf verbieten lässt und damit Cerseis Plan vereitelt, ungestraft für ihre weiteren Vergehen zu bleiben. thumb|300px|Der Hohe Spatz stirbt im Seefeuer in der Großen Septe von Baelor Am ersten Tag des Festes der Mutter versammeln sich der Hohe Spatz und seine Anhänger zusammen mit vielen wichtigen Männern und Frauen, wie den Tyrells und Kevan Lennister in der Großen Septe von Baelor zur Verhandlung von Ser Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister. Loras bekennt sich der Homosexualität für schuldig und verzichtet auf all seine Titel und Erbschaften. Der Hohe Spatz akzeptiert und lässt Ser Loras den siebenzackigen Stern auf die Stirn ritzen. Anschließend warten alle auf das Erscheinen von Cersei, die allerdings nicht kommt. Lancel Lennister wird losgeschickt, um Cersei zu suchen. Mittlerweile dämmert es jedoch Königin Margaery, dass das ganze eine Falle ist. Sie versucht wütend alle zu überzeugen, die Septe so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Der Hohe Spatz tut ihre Sorgen als unbegründet ab. Sie ergreift ihren Bruder und will gehen, doch die Spatzen versperren ihnen den Weg. Erst als er die Erschütterung und Geräusche bemerkt, begreift er die Lage. Letzenendlich explodieren die versteckten Seefeuervorräte unter der Septe und alle Anwesenden werden in den Tod gerissen. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern Der Hohe Spatz taucht in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ab "A Feast for Crows" auf und wird als dünner, kleiner und älterer Mann geschrieben, der durch strenge Religiösität und geringe Prunksucht auffällt. A Feast for Crows In A Feast for Crows steht der Hohe Spatz an der Spitze der Spatzen-Bewegung, die Königsmund und dort die Septe von Baelor erreicht. Der Hohe Septon wird dort allerdings nicht von den Spatzen in einem Bordell entdeckt, nackt durch die Stadt getrieben und anschließend von Cersei inhaftiert. Da ihr Bruder Tyrion die Wahl des amtierenden Hohen Septons zu den Gunsten seines persönlichen Favoriten beeinflusst hatte, glaubt Cersei in ihrem wachsenden Verfolgungswahn, dass der Hohe Septon mit ihrem Bruder unter einer Decke steckt und lässt ihn von dem Ritter Osney Schwarzkessel beseitigen. Nach seinem Tode wird der Hohe Spatz, nicht zuletzt auch durch die bedrohliche Anwesenheit der Spatzen in der Hauptstadt, zum neuen Hohen Septon gewählt. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:High Sparrow fr:Grand Moineau ja:雀聖下(ハイスパロー) lt:Didysis Žvirblis pt-br:Alto Pardal ru:Его Воробейшество (персонаж) pl:Wielki Wróbel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Hoher Septon Kategorie:Spatzen Kategorie:Charaktere (Westeros) Kategorie:Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens